


deflection

by lady_peony



Series: we are strange, strangers - #hexorcists2k19 [2]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Exorcist Politics (Natsume Yuujinchou), Gen, Pre-Canon, a dash of angst for flavor, hexorcists2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_peony/pseuds/lady_peony
Summary: The words twist, float up to Seiji’s ears, much closer than he would have expected. From below.He leans a little more over the railing.Shuuichi-san is there.
Relationships: Matoba Seiji/Natori Shuuichi
Series: we are strange, strangers - #hexorcists2k19 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540168
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	deflection

**Author's Note:**

> +for [#hexorcists2k19](https://qserasera.tumblr.com/post/188668879529/qserasera-note-the-lovely-poster-was-created), nov 2 prompt: protection  
+as a note, there may be minor threats of bullying/suggestion of violence in the fic, though it doesn't happen  
+may also contain sideways references to natori's family issues

_“Sometimes, I hear interesting things.”_

What he didn’t say to Shuuichi-san then; not all the information he heard was necessarily news to him. With the number of ears the Matoba clan had, it would be an embarrassment to them if they weren’t the most up-to-date on the smallest shifts and shivers in their exorcist circles.

Seiji crosses both arms, presses them against the railing of the second floor.

Light falls from the window like slides of fabric. One layer breathes gold over the wood to the floor; another slants blue, deepens into a cooler gray the lower it goes.

The chatter of voices for this gathering is softened, but not blocked by the walls and distance of the larger meeting rooms behind Seiji.

He had gathered nothing much of note there. A crumb about the source for a rare herbal formula here; a scrap about a delayed engagement agreement there.

Speaking of voices.

The words twist, float up to Seiji’s ears, much closer than he would have expected. From below.

He leans a little more over the railing.

Shuuichi-san is there. Not in his school uniform, now, which was a change. A robe this time, shaded the gray-green of willow leaves dipped in early morn. The hem seems to run a little long for his legs, but he carries it well. 

Seiji can’t see his expression from here, can only spot that recognizable gold-touched head of hair.

“Did you need to speak with me about something?” This from Shuuichi, his words steady and controlled.

There are two—no, three—other exorcists standing in front of Shuuichi. All three tower over Shuuichi by at least a head. Seiji also recognizes, or notes with some cool familiarity, at least two of their faces. The robes they wear range between light walnut to plain gray. The tallest of them has a paper mask hanging just over their eyes, leaving their scowling mouth and stubbled chin visible. 

It is the tallest one that speaks now. “You’re that son of the Natori clan, aren’t you? Word is, you’ve been taking on more assignments recently. Three in the last month alone, we’ve heard.”

“Yes. Is there a problem with that?”

“What he means, Natori,” says another, spreading his hands in a seemingly conciliatory motion, “is that there is an order to these things. Youthful determination is well and good, but you shouldn’t rush past your elders in these matters. Let the experienced ones handle the dangers, hmm?”

“I think not,” Shuuichi says, cool and curt. “If you haven’t been getting assignments, then either you don’t think your skills are up to par for them, or none of you are as experienced as you claim. I don’t see what any of that has to do with me.”

“What an arrogant little—!” The tallest one’s voice has increased in volume, his step forward more aggressive.

Shuuichi does not flinch, but there is a small thump as he steps back closer to the wall. He can’t leave. The three other exorcists, in their loose half-circle, have blocked off most of the paths out of the hall.

Now, _that_ won’t do.

“Shuuichi-san!” Seiji calls out, light as a breeze. He strolls down the stairs to the lower level, moving as if in no particular hurry.

The others fall silent.

There, a flicker of hesitation across Shuuichi-san’s eyes, before he regains his balance. “Seiji,” he responds, nods his head slightly. Accepting his presence.

“Well,” Seiji says, stopping a foot away from Shuuichi. “I had been looking for you. Making new friends?”

The three older exorcists have turned to watch his movements, the circle they had clustered in before parting now to make way for him.

“No,” Shuuichi says, stiff. “Just getting some advice in passing.”

“Hmm. Really?” Seiji turns to look at the trio then, their postures and glances now less angry, and more uncertain. “If you’re done with your discussion with him, I suggest making better use of your time.”

“Y-yes, Matoba-sama!” one of them says. The three bow quickly, and turn on their heels.

“What a relief,” he hears Shuuichi-san murmur, watching the three walk away, “to know that if those people hate me, it is at least for a reason.”

Something about this strikes Seiji as strange, like staring at a ward only to realize it was missing a stroke.

Shuuichi-san has an odd little smile on his face, the view of his eyes half-obscured in shadow.

Seiji could, if he wanted to, reach out a hand to his shoulder, demand of Shuuichi-san to explain exactly what he means—

“Matoba-sama!” The raspy voice of a Matoba clan shiki slides in between them. The shiki is floating just above the floor on Seiji’s right, and bows. “Matoba-sama. Your next meeting is ready, and requires your presence.”

Seiji won’t get to speak with Shuuichi-san any further. “I must go.”

Shuuichi shrugs, tips his head towards Seiji and the shiki for a good measure, and departs.


End file.
